The Laser Fic
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Due to popular demand on Felis Lombaxus: Lombax, I, Jak Cooper the Lombax, bring to you, The Laser Fic. For those of you who don't know what this is, just. Three words can be said. Ratchet. Laser Pointer. That is all.


This is dedicated to Amberdimandswords, Destiny, and AUselessMicrofluff, who posted requests that I have Ratchet chase a laser or light on Felis Lombaxus: Lombax. 'Nuf said.

 **Disclaimer: *Searches through a box full of Lombax Nip* The rights aren't in here either. *Points at the bag* But I own this stuff! Haha! Actually, I don't know if I do or not.  
**

* * *

Clank was going about his usual day, watching The Science Channel on the Holo Vid, and Ratchet, well, like the Lombax he is and galactic hero and all, he was curled up like your average domestic cat on the couch next to Clank taking a small Lombax Nap and he was purring away when Clank started petting his soft belly fur. "Mm. Clank. Quit that." Ratchet mumbled into his left hand when Clank had started tickling the Lombax. Clank let out his signature laugh as he went back to watching the program about the peaceful life on the planet of Florana. When the program broke for commercials, a very interesting add popped on the screen.

"New! And avaible everywhere! The Laser pointer! Just press the button and wave the little red light around and watch your Feline pet go crazy over this thing! For only five bolts! Get one now!" Clank suddenly wondered how Ratchet would react to one of these when the ad ended and the next commercial advertising for a new model of Stunderwear that now zapps anyone that gets into your personal space. He was going to have to get one of those lasers soon, just for laughs.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

Clank was busy putting groceries in the fridge and Ratchet had suddenly burst in, "Hey! Have you seen those new laser pointers?" Clank dropped the glass jar of salsa when Ratchet had stepped in and to the robot's luck, Ratchet snatched it out of the air. "Yes. They look very interesting." Clank said as Ratchet popped the lid off the salsa jar and poured some out on a plate. "Yeah. I kinda want to buy one and see what all the hype's about, ya know?" The Lombax said as he continued to make his snack of salsa overloaded nachos.

Little did the Lombax know that the robot had bought a laser pointer and had it hidden in his chest compartment. So, while the Lombax was busy melting cheese for the nachos, Clank secretly pulled the laser out for it's first trial. Keeping as silent as he could be, Clank pointed the laser over his shoulder and ever so quickly flashed the laser across the microwave. Ratchet's eyes locked onto the laser immediately and when Clank moved the laser again, the Lombax slowly lifted his left hand up and as quick as lighting, he slammed his palm on the microwave and the laser disappeared as Clank quickly put the laser back. "What the heck? Huh." Ratchet said quietly as he pulled the melted cheese out of the microwave and he slowly poured the cheese all over the nachos and topped it off with even more salsa.

Clank was so excited to try the laser again after the trial,he knew he'd have to be as careful as possible with this since Ratchet is unaware of the laser pointer. The second trial was while Ratchet was in the middle of playing a video game. Clank was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen and he pointed the laser at the wall, and he started moving the laser in fast circles on the wall. At first, Ratchet didn't notice since he was kinda busy running away from the cops in a stolen vehicle, but when he got busted, the Lombax looked away from the screen in agrivation, and he saw the red light waving around.

At first, the Lombax just watched the laser, but after a bit, he slowly lowered his head and Clank could see Ratchet moving his rear back and forth in preperation to pounce at the laser. In a split second, the Lombax went straight at the wall and started batting like crazy at the laser.

* * *

And there you have Chapter One. Let me know if you want more. See ya!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


End file.
